


Beauty Transcends Godhood

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Best Friend Nora, Comfort, Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Fluff, Mild Lesbians, Tigger Warnings, Trans!AU, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha never thought she was beautiful, not in her current life or the one she lived years ago. As she sits alone in the dark on one of the days where her body feels as it did before, the all too familiar feeling of her Dysphoria wraps itself around her. No one is there to help, nobody knows that Pyrrha was once someone else. Until Nora Valkyrie comes to her rescue, her goddess in shining armour arriving on a bridge made of rainbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Transcends Godhood

It was like any other night, maybe that was why it was the most unbearable and just all around horrific night for Pyrrha Nikos. She felt like an abomination yet again. 

There was a reason why Pyrrha had applied to Beacon rather than any other academy where she could excel at and become a truly great huntress. There was a reason why she wanted no one to know or recognise her, a reason why she felt uncomfortable and off balance when Weiss Schnee did so. There was also a reason why Pyrrha loved not being the leader of Team JNPR or why she thought Jaune was the perfect man to lead. It was always the same reason for every decision Pyrrha had made since she turned sixteen and began to have small freedoms in the world.

It was because Pyrrha had already lived another life before the one she was currently living.

That life was in the past, but it still haunted her night after night since she had begun living her new one, it still threatened to return and ensnare her. It was the memories of being in a different body with different dimensions and different parts to it. It was hardly a body however. It had been so much more like a prison, a prison of flesh, flat and broad. As soon as Pyrrha realised it was the wrong body she’d been thrown into at birth she had to break free.

It had only been recently too. It was getting to be her third year in her new, liberating life and body with all the dimensions and parts she felt belonged to her. 

But still Pyrrha Nikos secretly felt like an abomination behind closed doors. 

It was similar to how she had been feeling before, in the other life. Like her body was not hers. Pyrrha would always look in the mirror and see nothing, not herself just a body without life or feeling in it, even until she was fifteen Pyrrha would constantly see herself away from that body. It couldn’t possibly be her, she was nothing like what she was born into. 

Pyrrha Nikos was a girl, a gorgeous girl with long red hair and sparkling emerald eyes that would always glisten in the moonlight. Pyrrha was a girl who could shine brightest of all and the body she had been in up until fifteen was something dull and heavy. It was a body with broad shoulders and large hands. It was one with a much deeper voice, one with steel and grit in it that was completely opposite to what the true Pyrrha was. 

It was the body of a male.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to see the dark dorm room and the sheets of her bed scattered around. Her body felt hot but she couldn’t bare to touch it. There was a slight air of terror about her and before she could stop herself the tears were already bursting from her eyes. 

The sobbing could in no way be helped but as Pyrrha could feel her body trembling and shaking as the tears forced themselves from her eyes she covered her mouth. She didn’t want to hear her own voice, no, she feared it would be the same voice made of steel and grit that came with her old fleshy prison. 

Pyrrha felt as if the change in skin meant nothing, and that she still had the broad shoulders, masculine hands with stubby, gorilla like fingers that her father had, and the earthy voice. The voice that she feared would leave her lips was the worst part. It had her completely chilled with fear. She was absolutely terrified to hear it, and It made her weep all the more.

It was like the old body was still containing her, and the flame that was Pyrrha Nikos was being forcibly stifled. 

There was nothing to save her either. She had purposefully secluded herself as Ren and Jaune had taken a trip to Vale for the afternoon and evening. Nora was out to the campus gym, wanting to shape herself up in case any legs did indeed need to be broken. 

Pyrrha was all alone in her hour of desperation. 

The Invincible Girl was in such silent pain, feeling constricted by herself. Not feeling her comfortable chest but instead feeling the flatness of male biceps and lower abdomen. Her hands were awful, and the redhead could feel the texture of one over her lips. It felt just like a man’s hand and it made her want to gag at the touch. Her legs felt just as bad as her chest, feeling heavier just as they did in the past and then higher, right between them she couldn’t her real parts that felt nice and comfortable and truly hers. Instead it almost felt like the length was back and between her legs. It was the ultimate feeling of having her humanity and true self being stripped from her and forcibly replaced. It all felt truly horrible, like she really was a monster or an abomination.

Words forced their way from her lips as soon as she thought about it. 

“No… Please, no” Pyrrha whispered in the faintest trace of breath so it didn’t feel so masculine. 

It didn’t help, all the Invincible Girl heard was the remnants of her old voice, the voice that was so not her own and as soon as she felt it all come out she had to move her free hand to cover her mouth, just so the old voice couldn’t make its way back. 

With that Pyrrha Nikos fell backwards, completely diminished as her flame was dying into embers and then nothing at all, it was feeling like the woman Pyrrha was, was being erased again. The terror was real and it was completely eroding all the confidence and happiness the redhead had worked so hard to build up. 

Pyrrha lay bare on her bed, no sheets to cover her because they would give her a feeling of the dimensions of her body, she simply laid there, covering her mouth so she couldn’t hear herself weep while the sobbing continued completely and utterly, making the redhead shake like a battered leaf in autumn wind. 

The door opened to let in the light of the corridor. Pyrrha lay on her bed silently, hoping if it was Jaune he would simply think she was sleeping. However her body was still completely broken with her tears and Pyrrha kept sobbing into her palms.

“Pyrrha? Are you in here? Why is it so dark?”

The voice was the iconic and unmistakable tone of Nora Valkyrie, back from her daily trip to the gym and as she entered she quickly turned on the light, spotting Pyrrha curled up in her bed, still shaking terribly. 

“Pyrrha? Oh my gods what’s wrong?” Nora asked, instantly concerned seeing her friend so wrecked and shaking so badly. It looked as if the Invincible Girl had been beaten by an intruder at first glance, at how she was shaking. 

Quickly Nora leaped to the bed and helped her friend sit up. Pyrrha was still covering her mouth and forcing her eyes shut to bar the tears from escaping. There were still so many of them Pyrrha still sobbed.

Nora took the hands away from Pyrrha’s sobbing face and held them tightly in her lap. The ginger’s green eyes were almost glistening in the light, combined with her frown she looked like the safest thing Pyrrha had seen in awhile. 

“What’s wrong Pyrrha?” The ginger asked again while the redhead continued to cry in her fit of self loathing. 

Pyrrha really wanted to snatch her hands away from Nora’s touch, she couldn’t bare feeling their texture any longer against something else. All Pyrrha wanted to do was lock herself away until she wasted away into nothing. No form at all was better than the faux feeling of the broad shoulders and massive palms. 

“Pyrrha? Please?”

The redhead fell forward, slamming her head into Nora’s chest and fully bursting free from her own constrictions. Nora could help surely. That was what Pyrrha thought as her lips parted and she simply exploded into a flurry of violent sobbing and crying from her lungs. Her voice may have been an inextinguishable mix of her true, feminine tones and the awful negative pitch of her old voice but it was all too much to hold back anymore. The tall redhead needed to cry and for Nora to hold her, for someone to hold her and remind her that she was woman and not a man. Maybe Nora could. 

“I… I’m a monster Nora.”

Nora flinched. “What? No you’re not Pyrrha, you’re great” The ginger booped out joyously as she wrapped her arms around her dear and crying friend. Nora held Pyrrha close, even stroking her long red hair as she cried into her own chest. “Why are you a monster, my dear?” Nora asked calmly and quietly.

Pyrrha’s breathing was heavy and coming in bursts until she made herself calm enough to attempt to speak with great difficulty. There was a long pause in which Nora didn’t press her friend for anything, only the little leg breaker continued stroking her long red curls and holding her by her slim and slender shoulder closely. 

Nora had always loved Pyrrha’s hair the most.

“I… I wasn’t always in this body,” the Invincible Girl edged out again, to no pressure from her smaller friend. “Until I was fifteen I was trapped in a man’s body” Pyrrha edged out between heavy breaths. 

The redhead expected Nora to throw her away and leave immediately but the small ginger simply held on and in fact, held Pyrrha closer and more tightly. 

Nora nearly squeaked. “That doesn’t make you a monster Pyrrha. You’re a woman and you’re beautiful.” 

The small viking could feel Pyrrha force herself from her hold to sit up opposite her. Pyrrha was still crying gently, tears falling from her precious emerald eyes. 

“Look at me Nora,” Pyrrha told her friend, gesturing to her hands mostly, which still felt huge and manly, but then to the rest of her body, to her chest where her breasts felt completely invisible and not there, to her hips which just felt like nothing, not even flesh and then to her legs and in between them which felt heavy and full of something that she was still wanting to vomit over feeling. 

Nora was looking at her, but all she could was the gorgeous, slender, feminine body of her friend Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha the woman. 

“What part of this is beautiful?” Pyrrha cried again, covering her emerald eyes with her hands even though they still felt unnatural. 

The little ginger grabbed Pyrrha’s hand again and leaned in a little close. 

“Come with me Pyrrha” she told the redhead and took the taller girl to the end of the room, where the long mirror was. Nora stood behind Pyrrha as they both looked at the tall redhead with the alluring chest, tight hips and slender legs that made her look completely angelic, only once more Pyrrha could only see the outlines of a baggy, tall but stern and earthy man looking back at her. 

That wasn’t until Nora wrapped her arms around Pyrrha’s waist and hugged her tightly from behind, poking her head around Pyrrha’s side to look at her reflection that the redhead even saw her own eyes in the mirror, however they still felt detached from anything else.

To Nora’s green eyes, standing in front of the long mirror was the stunning portrait of a tall woman with long red hair that practically glowed in the light. She had the most sublime of emerald eyes despite the tears that were still falling from them. Even though her face was red and blotchy from the amount of crying she had done on the bed the woman in the mirror still looked the most beautiful as she always did. 

“You know what I see Pyrrha?” 

The redhead girl in front of the mirror slumped almost, still not seeing whatever Nora Valkyrie saw. 

 

“A woman who’s not really a woman. She is just fooling herself into thinking she ever was one” Pyrrha responded with no life in her words at all. 

Nora hugged her again. 

“Nope. Pyrrha, look at the girl in the mirror. I see a beautiful woman, a woman who is invincible, it’s kind of why people around here call her the Invincible Girl.” Pyrrha turned to face Nora, her emerald eyes met Nora’s green with gratitude and tears pouring from them.

“Pyrrha, you are a woman, and you’re the most beautiful woman in all of Beacon Academy. You just shine” Nora told her taller friend with a smile to follow. 

The Invincible Girl did her best to wipe her eyes but she was still gently crying afterwards. She would do for the rest of the night and couldn’t bare to be alone in her bed, feeling the dimensions of herself begin to grow an shrink in certain areas. She didn’t want to feel her chest to flatten or her hands get bigger into the old masculine paws she was stuck with a lifetime ago. She wanted to be Pyrrha Nikos, the woman with the long hair and the nice waist with the slender legs and the petite, feminine hands that were lovely to feel. 

Nora could help her, only would she want to further?

“Nora, will you…” Pyrrha struggled to word her request to the little ginger. 

“Will you lay with me tonight? I don’t want to sleep alone” She asked, meek and vulnerable with her emerald eyes swelling. 

The petite Nora leaned in again, wrapping her arms back around Pyrrha’s waistline and hugging her close. 

“Of course I will Pyrrha, anything to help you sleep” the ginger replied, almost purring into the redhead’s chest. She would do anything to help and protect her friend, especially in her worried and fragile state. 

And Nora remained true to her word. She helped Pyrrha shower, find a nice change of clothes that would feel the most comfortable to sleep in. Nora picked out Pyrrha’s old vest top in white with the word ‘Shine’ written in her crimson on it and a pair of short pants to allow her legs to be felt. Nora had always thought her friend’s long and slender legs were one of her best features, on par with her with gorgeous eyes and lovable face. Nora made sure Pyrrha let her hair done fully and as they grew tired with a boring background movie on, the little hammer girl helped brush the long red curls, all while Pyrrha dipped into the occasional bout of crying and sniffing. 

They barely talked, for there was no need to. Nora hummed a polite tune as Pyrrha stayed close, any chance there came when the Invincible Girl looked like she needed it, Nora hugged her closely and told her she was beautiful. 

That was really all Nora needed to say and all she did; she kept telling Pyrrha she was beautiful.

“Thank you so much Nora” Pyrrha whispered when they were in bed, her face being buried in Nora’s chest as the ginger became the big spoon. Emerald eyes were still leaking, as it was unlikely that they would ever stop until the redhead slept. 

At the very least with Nora holding her close and running her fingers through the thick red locks Pyrrha felt like she actually could sleep. 

“Shh you,” Nora lulled her desperate friend, keeping her close to her breast and making sure she was warm enough under the sheets. “I’ll stay awake until you drift off Pyrrha, get some rest.”

And as if by some form of magic or ethereal intervention, within a few minutes of feeling Nora’s fingers running through her hair, Pyrrha drifted off, at peace at last.

When the Invincible Girl woke, Nora was already wide eyed and the dorm was empty apart from the two of them cuddled close in Pyrrha’s bed. Nora had a small and content smile on her face as she was slowly twirling a strand of red hair in between her fingers. 

“Morning Pyrrha, sleep well?” The green eyed booper asked as if the passed day had never happened and Pyrrha had never broken down crying before her smaller friend. As the redhead reached back in her memory she knew her bout of dysphoria had certainly occurred but she felt much better. 

She felt just like a woman again. 

And then Pyrrha leaned in toward Nora, not really thinking about anything else apart from how much the little ginger had helped her sleep and make her feel like a woman again. Before the redhead could even take stock about what she was doing, she had already kissed Nora on her soft lips and was completely horrified that she actually had upon pulling back. 

“Oh my dust, Nora, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to--” 

Nora’s finger was placed firmly onto Pyrrha’s equally soft and desirable lips. While Nora hadn’t had anything in mind the previous night other than helping her dear friend not feel suicidal as she slept with her, now Pyrrha had kissed her, and thus Nora simply had to kiss her back. 

“Don’t be sorry Pyrrha. You’re too beautiful,” Nora breathed before putting her forehead to Pyrrha’s and removing her finger. Both women smiled. “Really, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met Pyrrha, please don’t forget it” Nora told her before simply melting into a deep and loving kiss with her dear friend. 

Nora meant every word too. To her Pyrrha Nikos was the most beautiful woman at Beacon, no matter what. And she always would be, no matter what.


End file.
